Mary Sue Killer
by CassandraSnakeCharmer
Summary: Percy has been given with a task, eliminate all of the Mary Sue's, but it is not an easy task. Especially when his girlfriend Annabeth is breathing down his neck, wondering why he is acting different all of a sudden. Can Percy do it?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys. I know your probably like : WHY ARE YOU MAKING A NEW STORY FINSH THE THERAPY ONE! Well I had this idea for a while and I wasn't planning on typing it intill a week from now, because of NaNoWriMo but all my files for my book got destroyed so I am typing this. By the way La form Athenasisters will show up once in a while, and I have permission to have her in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Percy: Come on, admit it.**

**Cassandra:No**

**Percy: Cassandra, this is for your own good.**

**Cassandra:F-fine I don't own anything.**

**Percy: Good girl**

Percy Pov

Percy life had become amazing. There had been no monster attacks recently, and no depressed, unclaimed kids. The gods had kept the promise that Percy had binded them to, when he was granted one wish for saving the world from Kronos. That war had been over a month ago, and now all was well. Annabeth, the beautiful daughter of Athena, had become his girlfriend. The fact that they were dating had subjected them to a lot of teasing from their friends.

Today had been quite normal for Percy. He had gone to his usual lessons, and hanged out with his friends. Except, during this he had this feeling, something was going to happen soon, and it was not supposed to happen. Percy wanted to share his feelings to Annabeth, but something held him back. It was like there was a presence around him, not evil but powerful. At the campfire, the presence disappeared momentarily so Percy manged enough courage to tell the others,

"Guys, there is some sort of presence here, but its gone for now, also I have been having this feelin-"Percy suddenly felt a hand clamp over his mouth. He looked down, and saw nothing, which confused him because Annabeth was the only one he knew who could become invisible in Camp Half-Blood.

"Are you okay Percy?" Annabeth said, looking concerned. Another hand made it's way to his throat, his hands clawed against it, which probably looked odd to others considering the hands were invisible. The hands moved to his shoulders and he only had time to scream before everything disappeared.

++I am your overlord! BOW DOWN++

When Percy woke up, he was in a unknown place. It was a medium sized room, that was completely blue. There was nothing in the room, nothing but Percy. Percy noticed that the room oddly smelled like the sea, which made Percy wonder where the smell was coming from.

"Where am I?" He groaned out as he stood up.

"Nowhere." Said a voice behind him. Percy turned around and saw a girl materialize into the room. The girl was Asian, with golden-brown skin, messy black hair and eyes, and glasses. She was about thirteen, clad in gray skinny jeans, a unzipped blue hoodie with a purple shirt underneath, and black boots.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, and the girl smiled.

"I do not wish to tell you my real name, so call me Cassandra."

"So where are we?"Percy asked again.

"We are outside of your universe."Percy raised a eye brow.

"What do you mean were outside my universe?"

"I think we should sit down before I start explaining." Cassandra said, before waving her hand, making two couches appear. Percy's eyes widened, is she a goddess?

"I am not," She said, reading his mind, "I am much more powerful." She is more powerful than the gods? Percy opened his mind to speak but Cassandra interrupted him.

"Save your questions for when I am finished." Percy nodded and she started explaining.

"This may seem odd, but I am from a different universe. In my universe, everyone is a mortal you could say, but there is certain people with a special power, the power to create. I am one of those people, I have the power to create universes."

"Wait," Percy interrupted, "People can make universes?"

"Yes, except people usually don't realize when they are. Actually only about four hundred or so people know of this power. Anyway, with this power we created your universe, well all of your universes. There is a main timeline, the person who made the universe makes that, and then alternate timelines. So basically in my universe someone makes a book that creates the universe, and others create different fanfiction about it, which makes the alternate timelines. But, this is not only limited to books, it's anything; movies, manga, t.v. shows, even thoughts. Also, in my universe, if you believe in a universe hard enough you could gain powers from the universe. So basically I am all powerful and I can control all of the universes and alternate timelines I created. Whoa, I sound like a Mary-Sue." Percy was shocked, this was crazy! But, for some reason Percy felt like Cassandra was being truthful.

"But, how am I involved in this?"

"Well, we are having some problems. Some idiots have created a super species, all powerful, overly perfect beings. They are Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's. They are usually recognizable, they have multiple godly parents, or an extra power, and they are extremely beautiful or handsome. I am unable to dispose of them because all of majority of my powers have been used on a universe that ended up crashing. So, now I have to use you to destroy those freaks of nature once and for all."

"But, wouldn't that disrupt the universe?" Percy asked. Cassandra shook her head

"No, because you are part of a alternate timeline, so I can mess with it all I want." Percy felt slightly uncomfortable at this.

"So, will you help me?" Percy thought it through and agreed. Cassandra squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, suddenly they heard a phone ringing. Cassandra pulled out a black flip phone and answered it.

"Yes, alright. No I will be there in an hour." Cassandra smiled and spoke to Percy.

"That was La, she is a daughter of Hermes, and she is from my universe."

"Are you a demigod too?" Percy questioned.

"Yep, I am a daughter of Apollo." She answered.

"So how am I going to help you with your Mary Sue problem?"

"Simple, I am going to transport Mary Sues to your universe, so that you can eliminate them." Percy nodded, and Cassandra pulled out a IPOD and looked through it for a second, then sighed.

"Only La would create a universe where she is dating Connor Stoll."

"I thought you said she was a daughter of Hermes."

"Your point?"Percy was a little disturbed by this, but just let it go.

"What if I make mistakes?"

"Don't worry," Cassandra opened her palm produced a simple leather cord bracelet, with a sun charm on it, "Take this, it will summon me to you if you need help, but otherwise I will be watching from afar." Percy took the bracelet and stood up.

"I should go, Everyone is probably freaking out about me." Cassandra nodded and said,

"Only three hours have passed, and when they find you say that you were kidnapped by a monster, but you killed it." Cassandra snapped her fingers and Percy felt a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Good Luck Perseus Jackson" Cassandra said just before Percy was surrounded by black.

**Like it? I know I made Cassandra (who is me by the way) and La seem like Mary Sues, but basically everyone on fanfiction have this power. Also we can't use a power from a different universe in any of the universes. So if your in the A:TLA universe all you could do is the creating powers and bending unless it is crossover universe. This will be explained in a later chapter to Percy. Anyway, as you could tell this is a shot against Mary Sues because they annoy me greatly, especially when people Mary Sue real characters. By the way I will update the Therapy story tommarow...maybe. So R&R :) **

**~Cassandra (Who is never telling you her real name)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking so long with updating...I didn't feel like it. I know thats not an excuse...**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO IF I DID WELL...IT WOULD END BADLY  
**

Percy Pov

When Percy awoke he was disoriented, he was in the woods with Riptide clenched in his grip. What happened? Why was he lying in the forest? Then, suddenly memories of his meeting with Cassandra hit washed over him. He stood up and headed to the Cabins, unsteady. As he walked, he contemplated how he was going to do his task; eliminate all Mary Sues. Maybe he should ask Cassandra before he got to the others. He held up his wrist and looked at the sun charm on the leather bracelet.

"What am I supposed to do?" He thought out loud and fingered to golden charm. It suddenly started to grow hot, and a started glowing so brightly that Percy had to avert his eyes.

"Why are you already calling me?" Cassandra asked sounding annoyed.

"I need you to tell me how I going to eliminate all Mary Sues." Percy explained.

"Oh yeah, I guess I kinda of sent you back without any idea how to destroy those freaks of nature" She said sheepishly.

"Okay, so you will first have to find the Mary Sue, which will be seriously easy. Then you kill them but no one can learn of your task cause I am not even supposed to tell you about this, but since you are killing off Mary Sues I am able to talk to you. So when you kill them well you'll see. By the way don't summon me while there are others around. Have fun hiding the body!" With that Cassandra vanished. Percy blinked once and started walking again. When he got to the cabins he was immediately swarmed by campers.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth shrieked. Percy winced, knowing that Annabeth was seriously mad, and bad things happen when she is angry like that, usually the bad things happened to him.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked awkwardly.

"Where the Hades were you?" She punched him in the arm for every word.

"I kinda got attacked by a monster." He responded.

"Is that why you were acting all weird at the campfire?" He nodded and said,

"Yep, I don't recognize the monster but I guess it doesn't matter cause I killed it."

"I am just glad you didn't get killed like the seaweed brain you are." Annabeth said, engulfing Percy into a gigantic hug. It was then that Percy realized how upset Annabeth was, she was holding back billions of emotions and Percy wasn't okay with that. He lead her away from the other campers, and when they were alone Annabeth completely broke down.

"I thought you were kidnapped! I had no idea where you were or who took you! I was scared that you were..." Annabeth sobbed louder and dropped her head into Percy's chest.

"It's okay Annabeth, I'm alright and everything is fine." Percy reassured, "Hey, it's not like I haven't escaped death before."

After an hour Annabeth fell asleep, so he carried her to her cabin bridal style. Turns out the Athena cabin doesn't like to be awoken even if it is to get their leader, and Percy has the bruise from a book to show it. He trudged to his cabin and flopped into bed, no caring that he wasn't in his pajamas and fell into a blissful sleep.

****************OBEY ME I AM THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!********************

When Percy woke, he was surprised at the fact that he had a dreamless sleep. Usually he never does, even if they are past the whole 'titan escaping bottomless recycling bin and ruling the world instead of being immortal mulch' he still gets dreams. Some are really disturbing, like seeing Ares singing in front of mirror (Percy was scarred for 3 weeks after that). He did his morning routine then headed out.

As he walked to the pavilion, he noticed a new camper talking to Annabeth. She was beautiful with long, waist length hair and startling eyes that seemed to glow. Her skin was perfect, and she had a perfect smile. She wore a tank top and shorts, and even though they were simple she looked like a supermodel in them. Percy walked toward them and heard her voice, it was amazing; she was all around perfect.

"Hi I am Percy Jackson" Percy said. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Hi," She said with her beautiful voice, "my name is Enlighten Maria Sparkle Wilson, but call me Light" That was a weird name.

"So what are you guys talking about?" He smiled at them.

"Oh, we are just trying get to know each other. Did you know Light already finished college? She also knows every single fighting style _ever._ And she is can dance, sing, act, draw, and she is writing a book!" Annabeth exclaimed happily. Percy was surprised, how could a 15 year old girl do this? And she finished college? Like, seriously? Percy took a good look at Light, and noticed she was perfect, overly perfect. It was kind of sickening, and it seems like you can't notice it at first glance. So this was a Mary Sue? He has to kill Light and anyone like her, and for some reason he doesn't feel bad about this, like Mary Sues were actually monsters and their were millions of people who hate them. But, that didn't make sense, Percy was pretty sure he was they only on here who knew about Mary Sues, then he remembered that their were other universes out there.

"So you guys want to come with me to the pavilion?" Percy asked but it feel on deaf ears. Annabeth was completely focused on Light as she talk, as if she was...hypnotized. Anger surged through Percy and he had to keep himself from stabbing Light with his sword. No one messes with Annabeth, or else they get to deal with him. Needless to say, during breakfast Percy had a fun time thinking of ways to annihilate Enlighten Maria Sparkle Wilson the Mary Sue.

**So yep...Percy will launch his plans in the next chapter. And uh yeah..**

**~Cassandra  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter...blame procrastination  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO or HoO :'(  
**

Percy grinned as he got ready to execute the first part of his plan. He tried to keep it as simple as possible, because it was his first time doing this. Going up to the Hermes Cabin, he gripped his wallet tightly (The place was full of bloody thieves). He raised his fist to knock, but the door suddenly swung open revealing Travis Stoll.

"We've been expecting you." Travis said in a mock deep voice. He opened the door wider, and Percy stepped inside, already used to the Stoll's weirdness. Only He, Travis, and Connor were in the cabin.

"What are you seeking?" Connor said in a similar voice as his brother's. Percy rolled his eyes, and answered.

"I just need some rope."

"Seriously? I thought you needed something cool like a flamethrower!" Percy widened his eyes in alarm.

"You have access to a flamethrower?!"

"Uh...No?"

"I won't tell if you let me borrow it sometime." He said, because he might need to use one for his mission. Well, that was partly why he said that...mostly it was cause he wanted to use the flamethrower.

"So what kind off rope do you need, steel, celestial bronze, candy..." Connor rambled.

"I just need some plain rope." Percy replied.

"Your no fun." Travis grumbled, pulling out some plain rope, and giving it to Percy, "That's a thirty dollars."

"Why thirty?" Percy asked.

"Because this is a 20 foot long rope, and we need money." Connor mumbled the last part so Percy wasn't sure he heard it right, but it seem like a situation that the Stoll brother would get in. Awkwardly, Percy left while hoping that the Stolls wouldn't tell anyone that he bought 20 ft of rope off of them, that would raise some suspicion, especially after Light is dead. The sound of the conch shell that signals lunch suddenly rang out, so Percy quickly tossed the rope in his cabin and headed to the pavilion. Since he was Poseidon's only demigod child (That they knew of), Percy had to sit by himself. You were not allowed to sit a table not designated for your godly parent.

Lunch passed by quickly, and as all the campers got up to leave, Light was claimed. Light had been sitting with the Hermes Cabin originally, laughing with all off them, but Percy could tell she hated being there. Everyone gasped as they realized who Light's godly parent was; Zeus. Slowly, everyone knelt before the daughter of Zeus, though Percy did it reluctantly.

"Hail Enlighten Maria Sparkle Wilson, daughter of Zeus, King of Olympus." Chiron announced loudly.

"I'd rather not." Percy whispered to himself, as everyone slowly got up to their feet.

************+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ CLOCKWORK ANGEL! SO GOOD! :D+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+***************

Instead of isolating her, like they had done with him, everyone tried to stay as close as possible to Light. Which cause anger to spark inside Percy every time he passed her, because now he never has time to kill her cause she is never alone, and she made all the camper besides him her mindless drones. He had to carry the rope everywhere, in case a opportunity presents itself, but it was hard. It took all of Percy's creativity and smarts (Annabeth would laugh if she heard him say that) to figure out a way to carry around 20 freaking feet of rope at all times.

Eventually, Light had ended up alone in her cabin, giving Percy the perfect time to strike. He crept inside, so he would no alert her of his presence, while holding his rope tightly in his hands. He tip toed until he was right behind her, then he hit her in the head with a random brick he grabbed before walking in. Light crumpled to the ground, and Percy proceeded to tie her up in case she woke. He pulled out Riptide, and turned away as he stabbed her in the stomach. When he looked back, he was shocked. Glittery liquid flowed from her stomach, and vanilla scent covered the cabin. His nose wrinkled in disgust, then suddenly Lights's glittery blood became crimson. It made her look like a real corpse, which made Percy feel faintly sick. He quickly removed the rope from Light's body, then hightailed out of there. Percy decided it was best to leave the body for someone to find it.

As he got to his cabin, he felt disgust in himself. He had killed someone, even if the are a monster. Was he turning bad? Percy sunk to the floor feeling self-loathing.

**So yeah...I left it off cause...uh..yeah**

**~Cassandra  
**


End file.
